The Shadows Of Your Wings
by TahitianGirl987
Summary: Linnëa, soeur jumelle d'Eragon Le Tueur d'Ombre, mais physiquement son opposé totale, arrive à Fondcombe en compagnie de sa dragonne Meïlath sous la demande exclusive de Gandalf. Elle intégrera la Communauté et, étant le commandant en chef des armées de l'Alagaesia, apportera son soutient et celui de son peuple aux hommes. Mais l'avenir lui réservera bien des surprises...
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Une forme bleutée passa au dessus d'Ellesmera à une vitesse hallucinante. Peu après, trois autres ombres passèrent au même endroit et à la même vitesse. Une autre bleue, une de couleur rouge et une verte. Des dragons. Des dragons chevauchés par leurs dragonniers.

Le sol trembla un instant durant lequel les quatre bêtes atterrirent lourdement.

Le plus petit d'entre eux, un magnifique dragon bleu saphir se baissa à même le sol pour laisser descendre son cavalier. Une elfe, aux cheveux aussi noir que l'ébène et aux yeux violet aussi profond qu'un gouffre abyssal, d'une beauté impénétrable et sauvage. Linnëa.

Le deuxième dragon bleu laissa descendre son dragonnier également. Un elfe blond et aux yeux bleus se tenait droit. Eragon.

Le dragon vert libéra alors une elfe magnifique aux cheveux sombre. Arya.

Le dernier dragon, le rouge rugit de contentement avant qu'un homme aux cheveux noir mi-long descende de la selle. Murtagh.

Les quatre dragonniers se dirigèrent vers le palais, ayant pour seule envie, remplir leur estomac affamés. Leurs montures s'envolèrent aussitôt nourrissant la même envie.

ooooooooooo

-N'empêche, Meïlath et moi sommes toujours les plus rapide, lança Linnëa.

-En même temps, Meïlath est incroyablement petite c'est normale qu'elle soit plus rapide, elle est plus légère, ria Murtagh.

Linnëa le fusilla du regard.

-C'est pas ce que disait Thorn quand elle l'a littéralement aplatit au sol il y a trois semaine, rétorqua-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Murtagh de lui envoyer un regard noir.

-Cessez de vous disputer voyons ! Interrompit Arya sous les rires d'Eragon.

Ils rient tous ensemble mais furent couper par des bruits à la porte de la salle du repas.

-Entrez ! Fit Arya.

Un elfe blond pénétra dans la salle et se dirigea vers sa reine.

-Majesté, nous venons de recevoir une missive importante pour Dame Linnëa, elle provient d'un certain Gandalf Le Gris, dit-il.

Linnëa lâcha subitement sa fourchette pour s'emparer du petit mot que le messager lui tendait. Elle arracha l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre.

« Chère Linnëa,

J'imagine que tu as compris qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une lettre de courtoisie. Les Ténèbres menacent la Terre Du Milieu. Sauron s'est éveiller, je suis sûr que tu as dû le sentir. Un conseil se tiendra dans très peu de temps et ta présence serait grandement apprécier. Je sais que cette demande est soudaine et que tu ne souhaiterais sûrement pas te mêler de tout ceci, mais je t'en pris, rejoins nous à Fondcombe le plus vite possible.

Mes sincères salutations à toi ainsi qu'à tes frères et à Arya.

Mithrandir. »

-Linnëa ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Eragon inquiet.

Linnëa ne broncha pas, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. Puis elle se leva et sortit de la salle précipitamment.

« Linnëa que se passe-t-il ? »

« Meïlath, nous avons une longue route à faire »

« Où partons-nous ? »

« En Terre Du Milieu. »


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Le Conseil d'Elrond

Le conseil avait commencé, et Elrond parlait avec vigueur afin de faire comprendre la gravité de la situation aux êtres présents. Mais Gandalf n'écoutait pas ce qu'il disait. Ses pensées tout comme ses yeux, étaient fixés sur la porte d'entré de la pièce. Il espérait grandement la voir arriver. Son inquiétude se lisait sur son visage et le seigneur d'Imladris l'avait bien vu, mais fit mine de rien.

-Montrez-leur l'Anneau Frodon, exigea presque Elrond.

Le petit hobbit se leva hésitant. Il marcha en direction du petit autel de marbre qui se trouvait devant le seigneur, mal à l'aise en sentant les regards des autres sur lui. Lorsqu'il déposa le dit Anneau sur la pierre froide, il retourna hâtivement à son siège, près du magicien. Tous fixèrent l'Anneau et Boromir parla d'un rêve qu'il avait fait en prononçant plusieurs fois Le fléau d'Isildur. Mais Gandalf n'en avait cure. Son inquiétude grandissante alerta d'autant plus Elrond, qui finit par lui demander ce qui lui brûlait depuis plusieurs minutes sur les lèvres, en coupant le capitaine de la garde du Gondor.

-Que vous arrive-t-il Gandalf ? Vous semblez avoir l'esprit ailleurs.

Le mage ne broncha pas et il garda son regard droit sur la porte. Les minutes s'écoulèrent faisant monter la tension dans la salle. Au bout de plusieurs instants d'attente qui parurent duré une éternité, le magicien afficha enfin un sourire et un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle était là. Enfin. Alors qu'Elrond se remit en tête de le questionner à nouveau la porte, que Gandalf fixait depuis le début du conseil s'ouvrit et un individu entouré d'une cape argentée et d'un capuchon de la même couleur fit son apparition. Legolas s'arma de son arc, prêt à envoyer une flèche, comme les autres elfes, tandis que Gimli prit sa hache fermement entre ses mains imité par ses compagnons nains. La silhouette s'avança légèrement à la vue de tous, gardant la tête baissée ne dévoilant donc pas son visage.

-Vous êtes en retard, retendit la voix de Gandalf

L'inconnu souleva son capuchon sous les yeux éberlués de l'assemblée. L'inconnu s'avérait être une femme d'une beauté extraordinaire. Elle défit sa longue cape grise et la fit tombée en arrière révélant un corps fin et svelte. La nouvelle venue possédait des cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène à l'opposé de ceux de Legolas, qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille. Ses yeux améthyste semblaient être aussi profonds qu'un gouffre abyssal. Ses traits étaient fin et délicat tout comme ses mouvement. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Legolas pour deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un elfe. Cela se confirma par la suite grâce à ses oreilles pointus. Mais chose qui interpella l'elfe blond était sa taille, ainsi que ses formes. Elle était plus petite qu'une elfe et les courbe de son corps étaient plus prononcés ce qui la rendait encore plus belle et désirable.

-Je m'en excuse Mithrandir, mais l'importance est que je sois là non ? dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse, ajoutant à cela un petit sourire plus qu'adorable.

Le magicien sourit à son tour et se leva pour se diriger vers l'elfe. Il posa sa main sur son cœur et parla dans une langue qu'aucun d'entre eux ne comprit :

- _Astra esterni ono thelduin,_ commença-t-il.

- _Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr,_ continua-t-elle, avec la main posée sur le cœur également.

- _Un du evarinya ono varda,_ termina le mage.

Boromir s'avança :

-Pourrais-je savoir qui êtes vous et quel est cette langue ? demanda-t-il menaçant.

L'elfe aux yeux améthyste le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de sourire :

-N'ai crainte Boromir, fils de Denethor. Le danger est partout sauf ici. Je ne te veux aucun mal sache le.

Sa voix était tellement envoutante que même les nains la fixèrent comme hypnotisés. Elle détourna son regard du gondorien, qui l'a regardait toujours avec admiration.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda doucement Legolas.

Elle se contenta de le fixer pendant de longues minutes avant de lui répondre.

-Mon nom est Linnëa, prince Legolas, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Voyez vous, seigneur Elrond, mon amie ici présente pourrais-nous être très utile dans la quête qui permettra de détruire l'Unique, expliqua Gandalf. J'ai donc fais appel à elle.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parler ? demanda Elrond.

-Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle serait des nôtre aujourd'hui, répondit le magicien.

-Il est vrai que je ne devais point me présenter ici. Mais votre appel était alarmant.

Elle se tourna vers l'assemblée et parla de sa voix mélodieuse :

-Je viens d'Alagaesia. Rare sont les personnes en Terre Du Milieu qui connaissent cette terre. Seuls les elfes les plus anciens en on déjà entendu parler.

Tout le monde fixa ensuite Legolas qui grimaça. Il en avait déjà entendu parler en effet.

-Mon père m'en a parlé un jour, il y a longtemps mais très vaguement. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il s'y trouve ceux de ma race ainsi que des hommes et des nains. Je sais aussi qu'elle est située au nord de la Terre Du Milieu, dit Legolas en s'efforçant de se rappeler les paroles de son père ce jour là.

Linnëa le fixa et lui sourit sincèrement. Puis elle fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir.

-C'est tout ce dont il vous a parlés ? Demanda Linnëa soucieuse.

-Oui. Devrais-je savoir d'avantage ? Dit-il en plongeant son regard azur dans celui améthyste de l'elfe.

Elle grimaça.

-Non. Non rien.

Elle-même ne semblait pas convaincu de sa réponse et cela le prince l'avait remarqué mais n'en fit rien. Elle refixa encore Legolas d'un air sombre, presque triste. Son regard semblait désolé. Elrond les regardait sachant que quelque chose clochait. L'assemblée s'était tut et un silence pesant régnait. Linnëa repris ses esprits ainsi que son masque d'indifférence totale et continua :

-Peu importe qui je suis. Je ne sais ce que vous attendez de moi Mithrandir dans cette quête. Alors dites-le moi et j'agirai en conséquence.

-J'attend juste de vous que vous teniez la promesse que votre père à fait au roi Thranduil ainsi qu'a sa femme la reine Amaniel.

A l'évocation du couple royale Linnëa se figea tandis que Legolas se retourna brusquement vers Gandalf, un rictus indéchiffrable plaqué sur son visage. Petit à petit il dirigea son regard vers Linnëa qui avait cessée tout mouvement. Cette dernière fixait le sol comme s'il détenait la clé de ses tourments.

-Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire enfin ? S'exclama Boromir.

L'elleth darda son regard sombre sur le capitaine. Elle parla dans une langue étrangère et plus aucuns mots ne sortis de la bouche du gondorien. Ce dernier avait pâli et semblait suffoquer.

- _Letta_ Linnëa ! Hurla Gandalf.

L'elfe n'avait pas bougé. Boromir semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Legolas, accompagné d'Aragorn se précipita vers lui puis se retourna pour fixer la jeune elfe.

-Linnëa vous allez le tué ! S'époumona le magicien.

Elrond ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les yeux de Linnëa avaient changé de couleur. Ils étaient passés d'un violet sombre et profond à un bleu saphir pur et étincelant.

-Vous avez des pensées bien déplacés Boromir. Je vois ce que vous souhaitez accomplir et je tiens à vous assurez que jamais je ne vous laisserais faire ! Cracha la bouche de Linnëa, d'une voix plus grave et vibrante, plus impériale et sauvage.

- _Letta,_ Meïlath, dit Gandalf d'une voix plus calme.

L'elfe releva la tête en même temps que Boromir reprenait son souffle. Elle se tourna vers le vieux magicien et tous purent le changement soudain de ses iris.

-Vous n'avez pas entendu les sombres pensées qui parcouraient son être Mithrandir, vous ne pouvez comprendre ma rage ! Siffla-t-elle de la même voix.

-L'Anneau a un impacte sur tout être qui s'en approche. Les hommes en s'en d'autant plus vulnérable, continua Gandalf. Cela ne sert à rien de le blâmer pour quelque chose dont il n'est point responsable _Bjartskular,_ termina le mage.

L'elfe sembla réfléchir un moment puis ses yeux redevinrent violets. Tous furent stupéfaits par ce brusque changement d'yeux et de personnalités. En effet, l'elfe aux yeux améthyste avait une voix mélodieuse, calme, et envoutante. Elle dégageait une aura apaisante et cela sur n'importe qui. Mais lorsque la couleurs de ses yeux avaient changé, tout comme sa voix devenue grave et menaçante, son aura s'était transformée en une aura sauvage et prédatrice.

Linnëa emblait reprendre ses esprits et se dirigea rapidement vers le fils de l'Intendant du Gondor :

-Je suis navré de vous avoir infligé cela, dit-elle simplement agenouiller devant lui. Boromir manquait encore de souffle et tentait tant bien que mal de respirer convenablement.

Sa respiration saccadé et aussi bruyante que celle d'un bœuf n'était pas convenable pour quelqu'un de son rang. Malgré ces tentatives, il n'y parvint pas. Linnëa posa une main sur le cœur de l'homme, qui battait la chamade :

- _Vindr_ , dit-elle simplement.

Boromir sentit une grande bouffé d'air prendre possession de son corps et remplir ses poumons. Il se releva avec l'aide de Legolas, qui avait assisté à la scène, captivé par la profondeur des iris violets.

-Seriez-vous une sorcière ?! S'écria un nain en s'emparant de sa hache.

Linnëa se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Ce genre se sourire qui désarme même les plus grands et valeureux guerriers.

-Non, Gimli, fils de Gloïn. Je ne suis pas une sorcière, dit-elle doucement.

Gimli quant à lui abaissa sa hache, subjugué par tant de douceur de la part d'une elfe. Quant à elle, elle se tourna vers Boromir et le fixa longuement. Ce dernier la regarda avec horreur.

-Vous avez voulu me tuer ! Clama-t-il. Et vous ! Vous ne faites rien ?! Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'Assemblée.

- _Eka fricai,_ Boromir- _vodhr._ Ce n'était pas mon intention propre, je m'en excuse.

-Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses ! Sorcière ! Clama le gondorien.

-Vous avez le droit d'être en colère, mais je vous le répète, je n'ai rien fais.

-Bien sûr que si ! Espèce de…

-Il suffit Seigneur Boromir !

Tous se retournèrent vers Gandalf.

-Vous expliquez serait beaucoup trop long alors contentez vous de vous rassoir !

Boromir ne sut quoi dire et se dirigea vers son siège en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Linnëa adressa un sourire de remerciement envers le magicien.

-Peu importe comment, l'Anneau doit être détruit, fit Elrond d'une voix forte qui cessa toutes dispersions.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ! S'écria alors Gimli tout en se levant, sa hache à la main et n s'avançant dangereusement vers l'Unique, avant d'abattre son armes sur la bague en or. Le résultat fut immédiat. La hache du nain vola en éclat tandis que son porteur ut projeter loin de l'Anneau. Ses confrères nains vinrent l'aidés à se relevé pendant qu'il fixait la bague médusé.

-L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli, fils de Gloïn, par aucun moyen en notre possession. Il a été forgé dans la Montagne Du Destin. Il n'y que là qu'il peut être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeté dans l'abîme flamboyant où il est apparut. L'un de vous doit le faire, dit Elrond.

-On entre pas si facilement au Mordor, commença Boromir qui s'était peu à peu remis de ses émotions. Ces portes noires, ne sont pas gardées que par des orques. En ces lieux sévit un mal qui ne dort jamais et le grand Œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre stérile, recouverte de braise, de cendres et de poussières. L'air que l'on y respire, n'est que vapeur empoisonnée. Même dix milles hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout.

-N'avez vous pas entendu ce que le seigneur Elrond a dit ? L'Anneau doit être détruit ! Rugit Legolas en se levant de son siège.

-Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui va le faire ? Rétorqua Gimli amèrement.

-Et si nous échouons ? Que se passera-t-il si Sauron récupère son Anneau ? Continua Boromir sans prêter attention au nain.

-J'aime mieux mourir que de voir cet Anneau dans les mains d'un elfe ! Cracha Gimli.

Dès lors que ces mots furent prononcés, les elfes présents, se levèrent en parfaite synchronisation, suivi des nains beaucoup moins gracieusement.

-Oui nul ne peut se fier à un elfe ! Siffla le fils de Gloïn encore.

Les insultes fusèrent entre les deux espèces sous un Elrond impassible, un Gandalf saturé d'un tel manque de maturité, et d'une Linnëa soucieuse.

-Je vais le faire ! fit la petite voix de Frodon.

Aucun d'entre eux n'ayant entendu, le hobbit se leva de son fauteuil.

-JE VAIS LE FAIRE ! dit-il de façon à ce que toute l'Assemblée entende. Même si je ne sais pas comment faire.

-Je vais vous aidez à porter ce fardeau Frodon Sacquet, aussi longtemps que vous le porterez, dit Gandalf en se plaçant derrière lui.

-Si par ma vie ou par ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferais. Mon épée est votre, dit Aragorn.

-Et mon arc est vôtre, continua le prince de la Forêt Noire.

-Et ma hache ! répliqua Gimli, outré d'avoir été devancé par un elfe mais néanmoins satisfait de la grimace non dissimulé de Legolas en vue de sa participation à la quête.

-Vous avez notre destin à tous entre vos mains, petit homme. Et si telle est la décision du Conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous.

-Hé ! M. Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi ! s'écria une petite voix provenant de l'arrière de la terrasse.

Un semi-homme sortit d'un buisson et se rendit directement aux côtés du Porteur.

-Non effet, il n'est guère possible de vous séparez et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous nous, retentit la voix d'Elrond amusée.

-Hé, nous venons aussi ! Faudrait nous renvoyés chez nous attachés dans un sac pour nous y en empêcher !

Deux autres petits hommes arrivèrent en courant sous les yeux surpris de l'Assemblée.

-Et puis vous avez besoins de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission, quête, chose ? dit le deuxième..

-Et bien cela te met hors course Pippin ! répliqua le premier.

-Neuf compagnon. Qu'il en soit ain…commença Elrond avant d'être coupé par une voix mélodieuse.

-Attendez, dit Linnëa calmement en s'avançant devant Frodon.

Elle s'agenouilla afin d'être à la hauteur du semi-homme et lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de dire d'une voix cristalline.

-Il y a bien longtemps, je me suis retrouver à votre place Frodon Sacquet. Je veux dire dans des circonstances assez similaires. Mais contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas luttée. J'ai choisi la facilité. Vous êtes plus courageux que je ne l'ai été autrefois jeune hobbit. Alors si je peux vous permettre de garder ce courage quoi qu'il en soit, je le ferai. Mon épée ainsi que ma vie est vôtre, fit-elle en souriant tristement, la honte et le chagrin se lisant aisément dans ses yeux abyssaux.

-Dix compagnons. Très bien. Vous formerez, la Communauté de l'Anneau, prononça Elrond.

Linnëa se leva brusquement et salua d'un hochement tête ses futurs compagnons d'armes avant de s'éclipser rapidement. Une fois la Communauté dispersée, Elrond se rapprocha du magicien gris.

-C'était ce que vous vouliez Mithrandir, n'est-ce-pas ? dit l'elfe.

-En effet seigneur Elrond, même si sa participation dans la quête était inespérée.

-De quelle promesse parliez-vous ?

-D'une très, très vieille promesse. Qui sera révélée en temps et en heure.

Le seigneur elfe su que Gandalf ne parlerait pas. Il s'inclina légèrement puis s'en alla dans le dédale de couloirs, non sans jeté un regard vers le ciel.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

« Meïlath ? »

« Oui Linnëa »

« Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? »

Elle soupira.

« Laisse-moi te montrer Linnëa »

Un flot d'image assaillir l'esprit de l'elfe. Elle pu voir Boromir tenant l'Anneau dans ses mains, ainsi que Denethor le père de ce dernier, au sommet de sa cité Minas Tirith qui avait été épargné par la fureur de Sauron. Une fois cette image partit, une autre apparu. Mais beaucoup plus sombre.

« C'est l'Anneau. Ce sont les pensées de l'Anneau Linnëa »

« Il a réussi à s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de Boromir c'est cela ? »

« En effet. Ce que j'ai fait était un avertissement. Pas contre Boromir mais contre l'Anneau. Mais apparemment, cela n'a pas suffit. L'Anneau n'aspire qu'a une chose, retourner auprès de Sauron, peu importe ce qui se passera, il tentera par tout les moyens de parvenir jusque son maître »

« Je le sais Meïlath. »

« Il faudra que tu surveille Boromir. De très près. »

« D'accord »

Elle coupa la communication et se leva du siège installé devant sa coiffeuse en marbre blanc. Elle se rendit ensuite jusqu'à la porte et sortit en direction de la salle de fête. Un banquet allait avoir lieu. Il se pourrait même qu'il ai déjà commencé.

Dans la salle, de nombreux elfes étaient réunis. Les invités d'honneur, c'est-à-dire les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau, étaient réunis sur une table autour du seigneur de Fondcombe. A la droite de se dernier était installé, sa fille, la sublime Arwen Undomiel, aussi surnommé l'Etoile du Soir. Celle-ci lançait souvent des regards discrets au Rôdeur, Aragorn, qui lui répondait de la même façon. Legolas, qui était en pleine discussion avec lui l'avait remarqué également et se contentait de sourire. Boromir, plonger dans ses pensées ne se préoccupait aucunement du monde qui l'entourait, tandis que Gimli, complètement ivre, ne cessait de rire à gorge déployé pour tout et rien.

Merry et Pippin dévoraient leurs repas comme si leurs vies en dépendaient alors que Sam, beaucoup plus timide, mangeait nerveusement. Frodon quant à lui ne mangeait pratiquement pas, perdu dans ses pensées tout comme le gondorien. Gandalf entretenait lui aussi la conversation avec Aragorn et Legolas.

L'ambiance était plutôt festif, malgré l'ombre qui planait en Terre Du Milieu.

-Gandalf ? Appela Pippin.

L'interpellé tourna sa tête en direction du hobbit.

-Où se trouve dame Linnëa ? Demanda-t-il.

Le magicien sourit et fixa un point derrière le petit homme.

-Vous me cherchez Perigrin Touque ? Fit une voix derrière le concerné.

Le semi-homme se retourna et émit un hoquet d'admiration.

Linnëa se tenait devant lui resplendissante comme jamais. Ses cheveux aussi foncé que le plumage d'un corbeau était lâchés et cascadaient le longs de ses bras fin. Deux petites tresses ornaient sa tête en étant relié à l'arrière. Sa robe blanche fluide mettait encore plus en évidence sa peau pâle ainsi que ses yeux améthyste. Les manches de son vêtements étaient longues et évasées au niveau de ses avant bras, mais resserrées à ses poignets. Le col en V dévoilait sans vulgarité sa poitrine, plus évidente que celle des elleth ordinaire. Le corset était attaché à l'arrière par une fine lanière aux reflets argentés, et la jupe longue et fluide donnait un air aérien à sa porteuse.

-Je suis heureux de vous inviter à vous joindre à nous, Linnëa Svit-Kona, fit Gandalf.

-Merci Mithrandir, répondit Linnëa en effectuant une petite révérence assurée.

Elle prit place aux côtés de Frodon qui s'efforça de faire un demi-sourire.

-Je ne suis jamais allé dans la Comté, mais il parait que c'est un endroit des plus charmant, susurra-t-elle au Hobbit, qui vit son visage s'éclairer brusquement.

Il se mit alors à parler de la Comté, de ses richesses et merveilles. Merry, Pippin et Sam se joignirent à la conversation et ils rirent tous ensemble. Les plats furent débarrassés par des elfes et une piste de danse fut aménagée. La musique allait de bon train et de nombreux couple s'engagèrent sur la piste. De sa table, Linnëa observait les elfes bouger de façon incroyablement gracieuse. Elle ne se lassait jamais d'un tel spectacle.

-Vous devriez aller danser Dame Linnëa, vous en avez en envie, cela se voit, incita a voix un peu trop haute Pippin.

Sn cousin lui fourra un coup de coude dans le bras lui indiquant silencieusement de se taire. L'elleth quant à elle sourit de tendresse.

-J'aimerais bien Pippin, mais e n'ai point de cavalier.

Puis elle émit un rire discret.

-Je suis sûr que beaucoup aimerait danser avec vous Dame Linnëa.

Elle dirigea son regard vers celui qui avait parlé. Legolas. Sans s'en rendre compte, son visage prit une teinte cramoisie qu'elle peinait à cacher. Legolas se surpris à sourire d'un air taquin comprenant sa gêne.

« Vous y compris Prince ? » Entendit-il résonner dans sa tête. Ce fut au tour de Linnëa d'étirer les coins de ses lèvres vers le haut.

Une fois que Legolas eut conscience qu'il n'avait pas rêvée, il secoua sa tête en riant légèrement. Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers l'elleth aux yeux sombres. Quand il fut devant elle, il s'inclina gracieusement.

-M'accorderez vous cette danse Dame Linnëa ?

Cette dernière sourit.

-Avec grand plaisir Prince Legolas.

Ce dernier frissonna à l'entente de son titre, mais ne perdit pas pour autant son sourire. Linnëa plaça sa main dans la sienne et d'un pas léger, ils avancèrent vers la piste. Elle plaça ensuite sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Legolas, tandis que lui accrochait la taille fine de l'elleth de sa main gauche également. Leurs mains libres se joignirent et ils entamèrent une danse lente et douce.

-Vous avez parlée d'une promesse faite à mes parents, commença Legolas. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-C'est un peu compliquer mais vous l'apprendrez en temps voulu Prince.

-Je vous en pris, cessez de m'appeler ainsi, quémenda-t-il.

-C'est pourtant ce que vous êtes.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

Linnëa le fixa pendant quelques secondes.

-Comment est-ce chez vous ? L'Alagaesia ?

L'elleth sourit à la simple mention de son pays.

-C'es beau, sauvage à des endroits, désolé à d'autres, mais authentique. Ma cité est la plus belle de toute l'Alagaesia.

Legolas sourit à sa remarque.

-Vous avez de la chance d'être épargner de la guerre qui se prépare, murmura-t-il.

Linnëa perdit son sourire.

-Nous n'avons pas vécu que des beaux jours vous savez.

L'elfe à ses côtés fronça les sourcils.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

L'elleth sourit tristement.

-Une guerre à ravagée nos terres il y a bien longtemps et cela à coûter la vie à nombreux d'entre nous. Mais peu importe, si vous souhaitez en savoir plus, je me ferais un plaisir à vous la conté dans d'autres circonstances si vous le voulez bien.

Legolas se rapprocha de son oreille.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, puis il sourit de toutes ses dents.

Linnëa rougit avant d'enchaîner les pas, guider par son partenaire qui s'avérait être un excellent danseur.

-Dites moi, repris le prince, est-ce la première fois que vous veniez en Terre Du Milieu ?

-Oh non, cela n'est point la première fois, j'y suis déjà venue, plusieurs fois même.

-Et quelles contrées avez-vous visité en nos terres ?

-J'ai séjourné en Lorien de nombreuses fois, étant donné qu'il s'y trouve un être que je pourrais considérer comme mon frère, le Rohan ne m'est pas entièrement inconnu, mais je trouve qu'Eryn Lasgalen possède un charme particulier.

Elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase les yeux malicieux sachant que le prince serait décontenancé.

-Eryn Lasgalen ? Vous vous êtes déjà rendu dans mon royaume ?

Il avait écarquillé les yeux à la mention de sa cité. La soi-disante « promesse » lui revint immédiatement en mémoire.

-Oui, j'y suis déjà aller et je dois avouer que j'affectionne beaucoup cet endroit. La Forêt Noire possède quelque chose de mystérieux et sauvage ce qui, selon les dires de votre père, le roi Thranduil, me correspond largement.

Legolas afficha une mine soucieuse et réfléchit longuement.

-Mon père ne m'a jamais parlé de vous, et je n'ai pas souvenir de votre venue.

-C'est normal, lorsque j'y étais, on m'a rapporté que vous aviez quitté le royaume et que vous vous étiez mis à voyager dans toute la Terre Du Milieu. J'étais un peu déçu je dois l'avouer, j'aurais aimé vous rencontrez.

L'elfe se mit à rire discrètement.

-Votre souhait à été exaucé on dirait.

L'elleth répondit à son sourire.

-Oui, en effet.

La danse se termina et le couple e sépara pour rejoindre leur table. La soirée s'acheva par un magnifique spectacle de feu d'artifice diriger par Gandalf. Epuisée, Linnëa rejoignit sa chambre. Après s'être débarrassé de sa magnifique robe, elle retomba sur son lit et s'endormit non sans une pensée pour sa dragonne.

« Bonne nuit Meïlath »

« Bonne nuit Linnëa »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dans le silence de la forêt avoisinant Fondcombe, un sifflement strident et désagréable retentit. Des murmures presque imperceptibles pour l'oreille humaine résonnaient à travers les échos de la nuit sombre. Un jeune elfe, les ayant entendus se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt. Il se concentra et entendit des bribes de conversation provenant de voix rocailleuse et maléfique. Il tendit l'oreille d'avantage et perçus quelques mots.

« Elle est ici….Il nous faut l'arrêter…doit mourir…tsssss…dragonnier…devons la tué…tout les deux…tsssss…et son dragon.. »

Il ne put entendre d'avantage, car une main aussi noir que les plumes d'un corbeau le saisirent pour qu'en une fraction de seconde, il rejoigne les Caverne de Mandos.

« Les Raz'acs tssssss se relèveront tsssss et beintôt tsssss gouverneront tssss »

Cet écho se répercuta dans la forêt semblable à un secret qu'on ne doit pas dévoilé.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone ! Vous allez bien ? C'est cool alors ) –a part si vous aller mal là c'est bad :'(-**_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Nerdaneel : C'est vrai, c'est sadique, je l'avoue :p Mais je ne veux pas que cette fiction ne montre que le bon côté de la vie, je veux qu'elle soit réaliste, même si une histoire avec des elfes et des hobbits c'est loin d'être réaliste x) Désolé pour les fautes mais je vais essayer de m'amélioré :) Merci j'espère que la suite va te plaire :D Plein de bisous aussi à toi :***_

 _ **megane : Je suis contente que ça te plaise :) Ca me tenait vraiment à cœur de mélanger ces deux mondes *_* Entre ces deux là, je te promets que ça va beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup évoluer, avec des hauts et des bas ) Je me fais déjà une image en tête de la réaction de la Communauté et j'espère parvenir à la retranscrire convenablement…bisous :***_

 _ **Lu : Ravi que ça te plaise, et j'espère que ce sera le cas pour la suite :) Ces deux mondes me tiennent beaucoup à cœur également et je vais faire en sorte que les dragons seront aussi présent que possible parce que je les adores énormément *_***_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bah bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews :) :***_

Chapitre 3 : Le départ.

Le lendemain matin, tous furent prêts à l'aube. La Communauté se tenait aux portes de la magnifique cité elfique. Tous étaient présents, mis à part Frodon et la nouvelle arrivante, Linnëa. Elrond se dressait auprès d'eux en compagnie de sa fille, Arwen. Cette dernière fixait Aragorn de façon insistante, ayant grandement peur pour sa vie. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Porteur apparut devant eux. Elrond prononça les dernières paroles d'encouragement et annonça le signal de départ.

-Mais, seigneur Elrond, nous n'attendons pas Dame Linnëa ? Demanda Frodon.

-Ne vous en faites pas Frodon, elle sera là à temps, fit Gandalf.

Boromir ricana avant de lancer :

-Ou peut être à-t-elle comprit qu'elle n'a pas sa place parmi nous, après tout, ce n'est qu'une _femme._

Et une fraction de seconde, une lame bleutée et incroyablement fine se retrouva sous la gorge du gondorien. Linnëa le fixait furieuse, ou plutôt ses yeux bleus le fixaient. Ils avaient de nouveau changé de couleurs.

-Vous parlez des femmes comme si elles n'étaient que de vulgaires objets ! Devrais-je vous rappeler que votre mère en est une Boromir ! Gronda-t-elle.

Le concernée écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle remarque. Déboussolé, il chancela avant de reculer, s'éloignant le plus possible de l'arme tranchante. Linnëa rangea son épée dans son fourreau et s'élança vers la sortie de Fondcombe. La Communauté la suivit de près après de brefs adieux au seigneur de la cité.

La compagnie avait enfin commencé leur long périple. Linnëa était en tête, suivit par Gandalf, Boromir, les hobbits, Aragorn et enfin Legolas. Au bout de quelques heures de marches, quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite clairière afin de se restaurer. Un feu fut alors envisager. Boromir ramena du bois et le plaça au milieu de pierre destiné à la préparation du feu. Aragorn se saisit alors de deux cailloux et les frottèrent ensemble dans le but de créer des étincelles. Malheureusement, il n'y parvint pas le bois étant trop humide. Voyant cela, Linnëa s'accroupit auprès du Rôdeur.

Elle fixa le bois et murmura :

- _Brisingr_.

Le feu naquit instantanément ce qui causa un froncement de sourcil de la part de l'héritier. Linnëa lui fit comprendre en un regard qu'il ne devait poser de question. Aragorn acquiesça sans pour autant cesser d'être méfiant.

Sam prépara le repas et tous mangèrent en silence mis à part Legolas qui surveillait les alentours perché sur un arbre haut décrétant qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il préférait laisser sa part à quelqu'un d'autre, ainsi que de Linnëa qui était assis un peu plus loin et gardait le regard fixe sur le ciel. Il lui arrivait souvent de sourire sans raison, chose qui alimenta la curiosité du prince de Mirkwood.

 _« Le prince à remarqué que tu te comportais étrangement vu de dehors tu sais »_

 _« J'avais cru comprendre Meïlath, mais je ne vais point y prêter attention. De toute façon, ils découvriront bien un jour ton existence »_

 _« J'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir leurs mines ce jour là »_

 _L'elleth sourit une nouvelle fois laissant entendre un gloussement._

 _« Tu es réellement sadique ma chère »_

 _« Et je l'assume pleinement Linnëa »_

 _Leur conversation dragonnier-dragon continua sur cette lancée tandis que la Communauté terminait leur repas._

Lorsque tous furent près à partir, Linnëa se releva et se plaça à l'arrière de la compagnie. Gandalf menait la troupe et Legolas fermait la marche.

 _« Je ne suis pas une experte en homme mais cet elfe est plutôt charmant. Tu ne trouve pas Linnëa ? »_

Cette dernière faillit trébucher sur une racine mais se reprit rapidement, rougit de honte que le prince l'ai vu être sur le point de tomber.

 _« Et à ce que je vois, tu es de mon avis n'est-ce pas ? »_

Linnëa nota l'amusement qui retentissait dans la voix de sa dragonne ce qui lui fit faire une moue désapprobatrice.

 _« Ce n'est pas le cas Meïlath, oui il est très beau et très aimable mais rien de plus »_

 _« Tu oublis qui je suis Linnëa, tu ne peux rien me cacher et je te connais encore mieux que toi-même »_

 _« Je te l'assure Meïlath, je n'éprouve rien de particulier vis-à-vis de lui. Et puis c'est un prince je te rappelle »_

Linnëa ressentit le grognement que Meïlath laissa échapper.

 _« Arrête donc de te traiter de la sorte. Tu es tout aussi digne qu'Arya de devenir la compagne d'un prince. Devrais-je te rappeler qui tu es ? »_

Linnëa ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser la tête, veillant tout de même à regarder où elle allait ayant peur de tomber à tout moment.

 _« Tu es Linnëa, fille de Brom, sœur d'Eragon le Tueur d'Ombre et par-dessus tout, commandant en chef de l'ensemble des armées de l'Alagaesia et protectrice attitrée de la reine Arya d'Ellesmera. Aurais-je oublié un détail ? »_

Linnëa sourit de tendresse face aux mots de sa dragonne. Oui, elle avait oublié un détail.

 _« Je suis le dragonnier de la meilleure dragonne qui puisse exister »_

 _« Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose »_

Sans s'en rendre compte, Linnëa émit un rire discret qui fut tout de même entendu par Legolas qui décida de la questionner plus tard.

La route était longue et difficile. Le soleil tapait fort du moins jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi. A partir de là, les ténèbres de la nuit commencèrent à grignoter petit à petit le ciel dégagé. Gandalf arrêta la troupe dans une clairière isolée afin d'établir le campement pour la nuit. Sam prépara le repas une fois de plus, qui était à nouveau composer de viande séchée, mais contrairement à plus tôt dans la journée, cette dernière était froide n'étant ni réchauffer par l'astre du jour ou encore par un bon feu que Gandalf avait jugé impossible de faire, ainsi que quelques lembas, ces fameuses galettes elfiques qui pouvait nourrir un homme en une seule bouchée.

Legolas guettait comme à son habitude les environs préférant déguster un lembas de sa réserve personnelle seul. Linnëa aidait Sam qui avait du mal à préparer des rations pour tout le monde dans le noir. Lorsque la Communauté fut rassembler et qu'ils reçurent chacun une part de nourriture, Linnëa s'éclipsa sous le regard suspicieux de Boromir et celui curieux de l'elfe.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _« Meïlath ? Où es tu ? »_

 _« Reste là où tu te trouve, je vais atterrir »_

A peine eut-elle prononcé ses paroles, que la dragonne bleutée se posa aux côtés de son dragonnier. Linnëa couru à son cou en l'enlaçant fortement, du moins du mieux qu'elle pu. C'était tellement bon de retrouver l'être qui représente une partie de nous-même.

Elles passèrent la soirée ensemble à déguster, pour Linnëa, des fruits que sa dragonne avait trouvé pour elle, et pour cette dernière, un agneau entier qu'elle avait attrapé au vol à quelques lieues de là. Vers le milieu de la nuit, alors que l'elfe dormait, Meïlath la réveilla en douceur, lui faisant comprendre par la pensée qu'il fallait qu'elle retourne au campement avec sa compagnie. Elle acquiesça alors et après des au revoir difficiles, Linnëa prit la direction du campement. Une fois sur place, elle découvrit ses compagnons profondément endormis. Ils étaient tous là, sauf Legolas, qui était adossé à un rocher haut un peu plus loin. C'était surement son tour de garde. Linnëa s'approcha doucement de lui jusqu'à le voir entièrement. Il avait ramené une de ses jambes contre lui tout en ayant posé son coude sur cette dernière tandis que l'autre était étalée sur la pierre. Sa tête était relevée en arrière et ses yeux clos donnaient une certaine sérénité à son visage. La lumière de la pleine lune donnait à celui-ci une blancheur encore plus soutenue alors que ses longs cheveux d'ordinaire blond-doré semblaient luire d'une couleur argentée, lui donnant un air impériale. Il était magnifique, même dans des situations aussi banales.

 _« Qu'est-ce que je te disait Linnëa ? »_

 _« Meïlath, cesse donc d'inventer des choses qui n'ont pas lieux d'être »_

 _« Avoue au moins qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente »_

 _« Mais c'est du délire Meïlath ! Et puis même si c'était le cas, cela ne mènerait à rien. Il est prince et moi je suis…. »_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que sa dragonne lui fit ressentir sa colère face à ces mots.

 _« Il est prince et alors ?! Tu es bien plus que cela Linnëa ! Tu as tout de même sauvé l'Alagaesia ! Pas toute seule c'est sûr, mais tu l'as fait ! Legolas te mérite amplement »_

Linnëa soupira.

 _« Je ne désire rien entre lui et moi Meïlath »_

 _« Permet moi d'en douter. De toute façon, tu dois d'abord tenir la promesse que Brom à fait à son père. On verra la suite plus tard »_

 _« Oui, tu as raison. Bonne nuit Meïlath._

 _« Bonne nuit Linnëa »_

L'elleth s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand une douce voix l'en empêcha.

-Dame Linnëa ? Je ne vous avais pas entendue.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant, je pensais que rien n'échappait à votre vigilance.

Il lui fit un sourire.

-On va dire que vous êtes l'exception à la règle, dit-il en murmurant presque.

Une douce chaleur se créa en l'elleth qui tentait vainement de cacher sa gène.

-C'est votre tour de garde ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-En effet. Vous devriez peut-être aller vous reposer vous ne pensez pas ?

Elle regarda ses compagnons et tomba sur Gimli qui ronflait si fort qu'il aurait pu réveiller Sauron lui-même.

-Certains éléments dans la Communauté sont considérés comme perturbateurs en ce qui concerne le sommeil, déclara-t-elle les yeux toujours diriger vers le nain.

Legolas suivit son regard et, comprenant son sous-entendu, émit un rire discret.

-Je suis tout à fais d'accord avec vous Dame Linnëa.

-Je vous en prie, cessez de me nommer ainsi. Je suis loin d'être une Dame.

L'elfe l'a regarda avec un sourire en coin.

-Comme vous voudrez Dame Linnëa.

La concernée se rendit compte qu'il jouait avec ses nerfs, ce qui la détendit de suite et qui la décida d'entrer dans son jeu.

-Je vous en remercie, Prince Legolas.

Le dit Prince grimaça et ils finirent par rire tout deux. Après invitation de Legolas, Linnëa s'installa à ses côtés et contempla la lune pleine et brillante.

-Vous m'aviez dit que vous me conterez l'Histoire de votre terre, l'Alagaesia. Serait-ce pour ce soir ?

Linnëa se rembrunît mais se décida tout de même à lever la tête vers lui.

-Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais conter cette histoire à toute la Communauté réunie. J'y suis obliger de toute façon, ils ont également le droit de connaître la vérité et de savoir qui je suis réellement.

Le blond acquiesça mais posa tout de même une question.

-Mais pouvez-vous au moins me dire qu'elle était cette fameuse « promesse » faite à mes parents ?

Linnëa ancra son regard sombre dans le sien comme si elle souhaitait le sonder, ce qui, d'ailleurs, correspondait à ce que Legolas lui, tentait de faire sur elle.

-Si vous insistez, murmurat-elle.

Elle se calla face à lui confortablement et plongea dans ses yeux d'ordinaire bleus profond mais maintenant sombre.

-Je ne sais si vous êtes au courant du fait que votre mère, la reine Amaniel, n'était pas originaire de la Terre Du Milieu.

Face à la mine surprise du prince, l'elleth devina que non.

-Bon et bien votre mère était originaire de l'Alagaesia et croyez moi, elle n'était pas tout à fais ordinaire.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda-t-il.

-La reine actuelle des elfes n'est ni plus ni moins la fille de sa sœur, c'est-à-dire votre cousine.

Il parut déboussolé un instant mais se reprit bien vite.

-Votre mère était la fille du roi et de la reine du peuple des elfes de l'Alagaesia et sa sœur, Islanzadi était celle qui a succédé au trône. A présent c'est sa fille qui est à cette place. Mon père a connu vos parents lorsqu'il était à Ellesmera, la capitale elfique, et depuis, ils sont devenus de bon amis. Lorsque votre mère est…morte mon père s'est rendu immédiatement à son chevet en compagnie d'Islanzadi. Amaniel et votre père lui ont alors fait promettre une chose. De là, la fameuse « promesse » comme vous dites.

Elle marqua une pause.

-Amaniel savait que votre vie allait un jour être en danger et c'est pour cela qu'elle à fait promettre à mon père de vous protéger coûte que coûte si un jour c'était le cas. Et à présent, maintenant qu'il est mort, je me dois d'assurer sa parole.

Legolas afficha une mine de surprise mêlée d'incompréhension.

-Si je suis ici, prince Legolas c'est pour honorer la promesse de mon père. C'est pour vous protéger, vous, au péril de ma vie.

L'elfe resta le souffle coupé par ces paroles.

-Est-ce la vérité ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.

-Oui, Legolas.

Le fils de Thranduil frissonna. C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait son prénom sans son titre.

-Mithrandir savait que je n'avais pas le choix et c'est pour cela qu'il m'a fait venir. Il savait que je n'hésiterais pas. Même si mes frères ont essayé avec un acharnement que je ne leur connaissais pas de me convaincre du contraire. Ils souhaitaient tout deux m'accompagner mais leurs responsabilités font qu'ils ne pouvaient abandonner leurs postes. Moi y compris d'ailleurs. Arya, la reine d'Ellesmera, votre cousine donc à également essayer de m'en dissuader mais je ne pouvais m'y refuser. C'était extrêmement important pour mon père et puis, c'est aussi une façon de me racheter par rapport à lui, dit-elle en murmurant la dernière phrase.

Legolas fronça les sourcils et quémanda d'autres explications que celle-ci refusa catégoriquement de donner.

-Cela fais partie de mon histoire et vous la découvrirez bien assez tôt, ne vous en faites pas.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux elfes. Legolas réfléchissait à tout ce que Linnëa venait de lui révélé et songeait qu'il aurait une sérieuse discussion avec son père.

-Vous savez, dit-il en brisant le silence de la nuit, vous n'avez point besoin de me protéger. Je ne supporterais pas que vous mettiez en danger votre vie pour moi.

-Mon père à fait une promesse à votre mère-

-Peu importe cela. En venant ici, en choisissant de nos accompagner, vous avez largement honoré cette promesse. Alors je vous en prie, ne vous préoccuper pas de moi, mais plutôt de vous.

L'elleth le fixa intensément, puis lui sourit.

-J'y veillerais Legolas.

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire, mais se rendit compte qu'il avait une dernière question pour elle.

-Linnëa, pourrais-je vous poser une dernière question ?

-Bien sûr, allez-y.

-Vous n'êtes pas une elfe.

C'était plus une affirmation au lieu d'une question.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire cela ?

-Vous avez l'apparence d'une elfe, mais en vous observant de plus près, on voit que vous n'en êtes pas totalement une. Vous êtes plus petite qu'une elleth et je dois vous avouer que…et bien…les femmes de ma race sont…comment dire…

Linnëa arqua un sourcil ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

-…elles sont moins…enfin…par exemple, elles ont moins de…

-De ? L'encouragea-t-elle en saisissant enfin le motif de son embarras.

-Elles ont moins de…poitrine que vous…mais n'y voyez aucune arrière pensées Linnëa ! C'est assez voyant si on vous compare à une elleth, vous avez tout de même bon nombre de différences, dit-il encore plus embarrasser.

S'il ne faisait pas aussi sombre, Linnëa aurait pu voir le prince rougir violemment ce qu'il tenta de cacher. Alors que ce dernier s''attendait à éveiller de la colère chez son interlocutrice, il fut soulagé qu'elle se mette à rire à s'en tordre le ventre.

-Je…je vois, fit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Legolas se surprit à penser que son rire était si cristallin qu'il en devenait délicat.

-Vous avez découvert mon secret Legolas, je ne suis pas une elfe, en tout cas, pas entièrement, avoua-t-elle après s'être calmer. Mais cela aussi, je vous l'expliquerai plus tars, en même temps qu'à la Communauté.

Legolas acquiesça et se détendit. Ils discutèrent encore un moment, avant qu'Aragorn arrive pour prendre le prochain tour de garde. Linnëa se dirigea vers sa couche et s'y engouffra rapidement.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _« J'ai cru comprendre qu'en plus d'être charmant, le prince Legolas est d'excellente compagnie »_

Linnëa leva les yeux au ciel.

 _« Cesse donc de t'imaginer qu'il y une quelconque histoire entre le prince et moi Meïlath »_

 _« Le jour où vous vous promènerait main dans la main dans les jardins d'Eryn Lasgalen, ou encore dans ceux d'Ellesmea, je te dirais « Je te l'avais bien dit » »_

 _« Et si tu l'oubli, je te le ferais rappeler, cela te vas ? »_

 _« Parfaitement »_

Elle rit doucement avant de se rendormir.

Le lendemain matin, la Communauté fur réveiller à l'aube, peut être même avant. Une fois tous levés, ils se restaurèrent en silence grâce à des lembas et empaquetèrent leurs maigres bagages. Peu de temps après, la compagnie reprenait la route, avec le même ordre que la vielle dans l'après-midi, c'est-à-dire Gandalf, Boromir, Aragorn, les hobbits, Gimli, Linnëa et Legolas. Le trajet fut monotone et long, la Communauté ne s'arrêtant que pour de courtes pauses à intervalle de plusieurs heures. Les hobbits fatiguaient à vu d'œil, spécialement Frodon, qui, en plus devait subir les inconvénients d'une telle traversée, devait supporter les effets que l'Anneau oppressait sur lui.

 _« Tu penses qu'il pourras tenir encore longtemps comme cela Linnëa ? »_

L'elleth posa ses yeux sur le dos du hobbit plus loin devant elle.

 _« Il le faut bien. Mais je suis sûr qu'il saura surmonter cette épreuve. Cela ne se voit peut être pas, mais il est fort. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait déjà succombé aux effets néfastes de ce maudit bijou. Et plus que tout, il est courageux. Beaucoup plus que je ne l'ai été… »_

 _« Linnëa ! Je ne veux plus que tu abordes le sujet de cette façon ! Tu t'es très bien rattraper de ton erreur et c'est cela tout ce qui compte »_

La dragonnier soupira avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa marche.

Après plusieurs heures de marche plus tard, le soleil se coucha de nouveau et la nuit dévora petit à petit le ciel dépourvu de lumière chaude. Un campement se fit et Sam comme à son habitude, préparait le repas. Legolas montait la garde une nouvelle fois. Il faisait de nombreux allés et venus à travers la clairière, mais finit par s'installer en hauteur sur la branche d'un grand arbre après avoir vérifié que les alentours étaient sûrs. La Communauté se mit en cercle autour du feu et mangèrent en écoutant les farces de Merry et Pippin. Ils riaient de bon cœur ce qui, selon les circonstances, pourrait paraître bien étrange. Malgré la bonne humeur constante –entretenu notamment par les deux hobbits- Linnëa ne se prêtait guère au jeu. Ses pensées étaient lointaines, très lointaines.

 _« A moi aussi ils me manquent Linnëa »_

La Dragonnier ressentait lourdement le manque de sa famille, de ses frères. Elle s'avait qu'il fallait qu'elle garde la tête haute, mais le fait de ne pouvoir profiter d'instants avec eux alors qu'elle mettait sa vie en danger la frustrait. Heureusement que Meïlath était là, elle.

 _« J'aimerais tant les revoir et m'amuser avec eux comme on le fait souvent. Nos compétitions, nos courses, tout cela me manque »_

 _« Je suis dans le même état que toi, mais je suis certaine que nous rentrerons bientôt chez nous. Il nous faudra encore patienter »_

Linnëa soupira avant de se lever précipitamment. Elle tendit son assiette devant elle.

-Quelqu'un voudrais ma part ? Je n'ai pas faim et puis des lembas me suffisent amplement.

Elle vit Merry et Pippin fixer son maigre repas avec envie. Elle sourit attendrie et leurs tendit sa coupelle.

-Tenez régalez vous !

Les deux semi-hommes ne se firent pas prier. Linnëa se recula avant de s'éclipser discrètement du cercle. En balayant le campement du regard, elle rencontra celui de Legolas. Depuis la « révélation » de cette dernière, ils n'avaient plus parlé. Ils s'étaient tout deux contenté de s'éviter sans même s'avoir pourquoi. A présent leurs regards ne semblaient plus vouloir se décrocher. Le Prince finit néanmoins par tapoter la branche sur laquelle il se trouvait. Linnëa acquiesça en hochant la tête à cette demande silencieuse. Elle s'avança donc vers l'arbre en question et y grimpa avec agilité.

Entre les deux êtres, le silence régna durant un long moment. Aucun des deux ne souhaitant être le premier à parler. Linnëa se résolut tout de même à le faire.

-Vous devriez manger, je ne vous ai rien vu avaler à part quelques morceaux de lembas depuis notre départ.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi Linnëa. Je tiendrais le coup. Mais je pourrais vous retourner le conseil. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas touché à votre repas ce soir ?

Linnëa se rembrunit.

-J'était préoccupée on va dire.

-Pourrais-je connaître l'origine de vos tourments ?

L'elleth releva la tête.

-Ma famille me manque, murmura-t-elle simplement. Ma terre également, mes amis, mais plus particulièrement mes frères. Ils sont ma seule famille. J'aimerais tant les revoir une dernière fois.

Legolas comprit le sous-entendu et hocha la tête négativement.

-Vous les reverrez Linnëa, je vous en fais le serment. Je ne vous laisserais en aucun cas mourir.

Elle émit un rire discret.

-C'est moi qui suis censé vous protéger vous savez ?

-Et bien je le ferais aussi.

Linnëa lui adressa un sourire sincère. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait croire en lui et c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **P.S : Au fait j'aimerais savoir, vous voulez que je continu le PDV Omniscient ou je fais le PDV des personnages ? Ou je fais les deux ? Et également j'aimerais bien avoir une (ou un) Beta donc si ça vous dit je vous attend en messages privés :D**_

 _ **Sinon ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis donc ne vous gêner pas :***_

 _ **Et au fait pour les fans de Boromir, c'est vrai que je le fait un peu méchant pour l'instant mais ne vous en faites pas ça va s'arranger :) :***_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hellooo everybodyyyy ! Alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard cataclysmique mais vous voyez ce qu'on appelle l'inspiration ? Bah j,'ai divorcé avec pendant tout ce temps et puis je n'avais pas beaucoup le temps de publié. Mais je vais me rattraper c'est promis ! Par contre durant les deux semaines qui arrivent à compter du lundi 28 mars 2016 je ne postera pas vu que je pars en vacanceeeees ! *…***_

 _ **Enfin bref je vous fais de grooooos bisous et très bonne lecture :***_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de m'informer de vos impressions via les reviews**_ __

 _ **Kiss xoxo.**_

Chapitre 4 : De nouveaux ennemis ?

Le soleil venait de se lever et la Communauté fit de même. Linnëa n'avait pas passée la nuit avec eux et elle était toujours introuvable. Même Gandalf commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Legolas vous ne savez vraiment pas où elle aurait pu aller ? Demanda une fois de plus Aragorn.

-Non, je n'e ai aucune idée. Lorsqu'elle m'a quittée hier soir elle est partit et je ne l'ai plus vu, même au moment où je suis allé patrouiller dans les alentours, répondit-il inquiet lui aussi.

-Aragorn, Legolas, il nous faut partir, avec ou sans elle. Si nous attendons trop, on pourrait nous repérer, fit Boromir en s'approchant d'eux.

-Non ! Il est hors de questions que nous partions sans elle ! Clama Aragorn.

-Elle n'a pas pu s'enfuir, ses paquetages sont encore ici, ce n'est pas logique, raisonna Gimli.

Au moment où il avait parlé, Legolas sentit une présence dans son esprit. Il su automatiquement de qui il s'agissait.

 _« Vous ferez part à Gimli que sa déduction est incroyablement juste »_

 _« Où êtes-vous Linnëa ? Nous vous cherchions et nous étions grandement inquiets pour vous »_

 _« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi je vais bien. Reprenez la marche, ne perdez pas de temps, je vous rejoindrez. J'ai quelque chose à vérifier d'abord »_

 _« En êtes-vous sûr ? Je pense qu'il est préférables que vous nous rejoigniez, c'est beaucoup plus sécuritaire »_

 _« Je vous jure sur ma vie de revenir en vie et très vite Legolas. Mais s'il vous plait, n'informez pas les autres de cet échange »_

L'elfe blond hésita un instant en réfléchissant.

 _« Très bien, mais tâchez de revenir rapidement et saine et sauf »_

 _« Je vous le promet »_

L'elleth quitta alors son esprit.

-Nous devrions continuer Aragorn. Je suis sûr qu'elle pourra parfaitement se débrouiller seule et puis elle nous retrouvera, j'en suis certain. Notre quête doit être terminée le plus vite possible, rétorqua alors Legolas.

Le Rôdeur fixa son ami avec une incompréhension non dissimulée, très vite imitée par Gimli.

- _Faites moi confiance Aragorn,_ continua Legolas en elfique.

Le concerné, tout de même réticent, hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris. Gandalf, qui se trouvait non loin d'eux acquiesça également.

La compagnie se remit alors en route sous les protestations de Gimli ainsi que des Hobbits qui trouvaient révoltant de partir sans Linnëa.

 _ **Plus loin dans la forêt...**_

Linnëa grimpa au sommet d'un arbre. La vue qui s'offrait à elle la terrifia et elle craignait grandement de se faire repérer. Elle ne pouvait retourner au campement, elle les guiderait directement à ses amis. L'elleth se résolut alors à écouter la conversation des deux immondes créatures sous elle.

-Nous devons nous hâter tsssss le maître ne sera pas content tsssss, fit le plus petit.

-Gordad (personnage inventé) attendra tsssss, répondit le deuxième qui s'avérait être également le plus grand.

A ces mots, Linnëa se figea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la terreur. Ce nom, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien et cela n'augurait rien de bon.

-Je sens quelque chose tssss dans l'air, reprit le plus grand en humant l'air.

La dragonnier cessa tout mouvement et entreprit de prononcer une formule qui la fondrait avec la nature, qui supprimerait son odeur. Elle se rendit compte que cela faisait effet lorsque le plus grand des deux Ra'zacs se déplaça plus loin d'elle.

-J'ai dû me tromper, fit-il.

Aussitôt les deux monstres s'éloignèrent dans la forêt. Linnëa n'osa bouger qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minute, de peur qu'ils ne reviennent sur leurs pas.

 _« Meïlath ! Qu'allons-nous faire ?! »_

 _« Ne panique pas Linnëa, pour l'instant il te faut rejoindre les autres. Je vais m'éloigner pendant un moment, il ne faut pas que les Ra'zacs ne me repèrent, ils feront le rapprochement avec toi »_

 _« Mais je pensait pourtant qu'Eragon nous en avait débarrassé ! Il m'avait dit qu'avec l'aide de son…notre père il avait exterminé les derniers Ra'zacs ! »_

 _« Il a certainement dû se tromper Linnëa, je ne vois pas d'autre explication »_

 _« Mais…mais et Go…Gordad ? Comment aurait-il pu survivre ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant qu'on sait qu'il est en vie ? »_

 _« Je n'en sais rien, mais pour l'instant, je veux que tu rejoigne la Communauté et tout de suite. Nous règlerons ce problème avec Mithrandir plus tard »_

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, avant de finalement descendre de l'arbre au sommet duquel elle était perchée. Elle remercia alors ses capacités quasi elfique de lui bénéficier la chance de ne pas être victime de courbature à force de rester accroupi sur une branche ainsi que de ne pas sentir la fatigue de la nuit, du moins pour l'instant.

Une fois les deux pieds au sol, Linnëa ne réfléchit pas et se mit à courir. Courir vers le lieu du campement. Courir comme si la mort la poursuivait sans relâche. Courir comme si sa vie en dépendait ce qui était peut être le cas. Elle arriva rapidement sur les lieux étant lancée à sa vitesse maximale. Comme elle s'y attendait, l'endroit était désert et nul humain ordinaire n'aurait pu se douter qu'un camp de fortune avait élu domicile ici le temps d'une nuit. Mais ses sens beaucoup plus évolués la guidèrent sur les traces de ses amis. Très vite, elle se mit à attendre des voix tout en marchant. La Communauté avait pris quelques heures d'avance sur l'elleth et cette dernière décida alors d'accélérer le pas. La dragonnier aperçu alors bientôt la compagnie qui se déplaçait à un rythme soutenue. Tournant la tête derrière elle, elle vérifia si ces bêtes n'avait pas été aussi futés et d'avoir finalement sentis sa présence pour la poursuivre. Avec soulagement, elle constata que ce n'était pas le cas. Pou confirmer tout de même sa déduction, elle ne se présenta pas directement à la Communauté. L'elleth décida de surveiller les alentours, au moins jusqu'à leur prochain arrêt.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Legolas avait senti que quelqu'un rôdait autour d'eux ce qui l'inquiétait grandement. Sans parler du fait que Linnëa n'était toujours pas revenue. Gandalf sonna l'arrêt. Pour une fois, leur pause dura un peu plus d'une heure. Heure, durant laquelle Boromir enseignait quelques notions de combat à l'épée à Merry et Pippin. Aragorn les observait assit sur un rocher près d'eux, leurs divulguant quelques conseils au passage. Gimli quant à lui tentait désespérément de convaincre le Mage Gris de passer par les mines de la Moria. Ce dernier refusait catégoriquement d'emprunter cette route. Ce fut à cet instant que Linnëa décida de se montrer aux yeux de tous, la mine terrifiée.

-Mithrandir il nous faut nous cacher tout de suite ! Clama-t-elle.

-Que voulez-vous dire Linnëa ? Demanda le magicien.

-Qu'est-ce que cela ? Fit Sam en interrompant la conversation précédente.

-Ce n'est rien qu'un petit nuage, répondit Gimli.

-Qui avance vite, et contre le vent, remarqua Boromir.

Legolas parcouru alors de nouveau leur « camp » provisoire et se mit à scruter le fameux « nuage » de ces yeux d'elfe.

-Mithrandir, incita l'elleth.

-Des Crébains du Pays de Dun ! S'exclama Legolas.

-Cachez-vous ! Ordonna alors le mage Gris.

Ce fut instantané. Toute la Communauté se précipita sur leurs affaires pour les dissimuler dans les feuillages avant de s'y engouffrer également. Malgré qu'elle fût la première à avoir identifié la menace, Linnëa, bien trop occupée à éteindre le feu, fût la dernière encore à découvert. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de cela, elle n'eut guère le temps de réagir que deux bras, puissants mais incroyablement doux l'entourèrent avant de l'attirer vers un corps. L'elleth sentit le sol la percuter de plein fouet sans ménagement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se rendre compte qu'elle était sous un épais buisson avec quelqu'un au dessus d'elle. Quand elle releva la tête –du moins essaya- elle pu entrapercevoir une mèche de cheveux blonde. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Legolas, elle s'agrippa aux poignets de ce dernier de toutes ses forces tandis que les oiseaux de malheur passaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Les secondes semblaient s'écouler au ralentis et Linnëa décida de fermer les yeux le temps d'un instant.

Elle libéra alors ses autres sens. Son nez fût chatouillé par une délicieuse odeur de forêt boisée, d'herbes fraîchement humidifiée, toute une ribambelle de senteurs qui lui faisait rappeler celles du Du Weldenvarden. Elle devina alors qu'il s'agissait de l'odeur de Legolas. Ses doigts, qui tenaient fermement la tunique du prince se détendirent et ils purent apprécier la douceur des tissus elfique. Ses oreilles sensibles ne captèrent seulement le piaillement incessant des Crébains tandis qu'elle rouvrit les yeux retrouvant sa vue. Ce qu'elle vit la fit rougir violemment.

La tête de Legolas ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne tandis que leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Tout ce qu'elle venait à peine de ressentir s'évapora alors qu'elle plongea son regard sombre dans celui profond du prince. Elle ne remarqua pas que les oiseaux étaient déjà partis et que les membres de la compagnie sortaient peu à peu de leurs cachettes.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui demanda Legolas.

Tout ce que l'elleth parvint à faire, fût d'hocher la tête en rougissant d'avantage. Elle remercia alors intérieurement l'éducation princière de Legolas, qui empêcha ce dernier de faire une quelconque remarque sur la soudaine coloration de ses joues.

Legolas se releva puis aida Linnëa à en faire de même.

-Des espions de Saroumane, fit Gandalf. Il nous faut passer par le col de Caradhras !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la montagne enneigée, les pensées dirigées vers la dure et terrible ascension qu'ils devront prochainement faire.

Pendant que la Communauté levait le camp, le Mage Gris s'était approché de Linnëa dans le but de la questionner.

-Où étais-tu Linnëa ?

Cette dernière se figea et regarda Gandalf, la peur dans les yeux.

-Une autre espèce s'est ralliée à Sauron Mithrandir, chuchota-t-elle de façon à ce que même Legolas ne l'entende pas.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Hier soir, j'étais en train de revenir, mais je suis tombée sur…sur des Ra'zacs, murmura-t-elle encore plus bas.

Gandalf écarquilla les yeux à cette annonce.

-Mais Eragon et votre père ne les avaient pas tous exterminé ?

-Apparemment non. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils sont aux ordres de Gordad, un magicien qui était auparavant au service de Galbatorix. Il pratiquait la magie noire comme personne avant lui, pas même Durza. Pourtant je croyais l'avoir tué lorsque nous avions repris Urû'baen. Mithrandir, si les Ra'zacs se sont ralliés à Sauron cela veut dire qu'ils sont nombreux. Ils sont peut être maléfiques, sournois et perfides, mais ils sont bien loin d'être stupides. Les Ra'zacs ne se mettraient jamais en danger pour rien. Ils savent qu'ils peuvent faire pencher la balance du côté du Mal et c'est cela qui m'inquiète.

-Nous trouverons une solution à tête reposée. Pour l'instant, il nous faut continuer notre chemin.

Linnëa acquiesça alors de la tête avant de partir aider Sam à charger Bill, le poney. Très vite, la Communauté se remit en route et ne s'arrêta que la nuit venu. A la surprise générale, Gandalf autorisa un feu.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Dame Linnëa ?

L'elleth releva les yeux et vint à la rencontre de ceux de Pippin.

-Vous n'avez pas touché à votre dîner, remarqua le hobbit. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Linnëa vit alors qu'il disait vrai, elle n'avait pas du tout mangé ne serait-ce qu'un morceau du repas. Elle souffla avant de tendre son assiette aux deux cousins.

-Je tiendrais le coup ne vous en faites pas pour moi, leurs fit elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Les hobbits étant ce qu'ils sont, ils ne purent résister à une telle offrande et s'en saisirent rapidement.

-Comment faites-vous cela ? Murmura Boromir mais de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entende.

Linnëa regarda alors le gondorien qui lui fixait son assiette.

-Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda-t-elle.

L'homme la fixait elle à présent.

-Ce que je veux dire ? Et bien c'est extrêmement simple. Cela fait des jours que nous marchons, des jours que nous avons entamé notre rude quête et des jours que je ne vous ai pas vu mangé ne serait-ce qu'un grain de nourriture mis à part quelques bouchées de lembas. Dites moi si je me trompe, mais il m'est arrivé de nombreuses fois de penser que même un elfe ne peut tenir dans de telle conditions, surtout que vous rayonnez, comme si vous aviez avalé un véritable festin de roi ! Je ne sais comment vous faites cela, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas naturel.

Le mage gris dessina sur ses lèvres un petit sourire avant de prendre la parole :

-Il me semble Linnëa, qu'il est temps pour vous de révélez votre identité aux yeux de tous.

La concernée hocha la tête en fixant son interlocuteur du regard avant de se repositionner confortablement devant le feu.

-Afin de comprendre mon histoire dans sa totalité, il vous faudra également connaître celle de ma terre. L'Alagaesia était autrefois une terre peuplé de créatures toutes semblables à celles que l'ont trouve en Terre Du Milieu. Il y avait des Hommes, des Nains, des Elfes, sans compter les multitudes d'espèces animales. Mais parmi toutes, la plus impressionnante et la plus ancienne est celle des Dragons.

A l'évocation des bêtes, Gimli émit un grognement sourd.

-Un pacte a été conclu il y a très longtemps entre Hommes, Elfes et Dragons, le pacte des Dragonniers. Dans l'objectif d'instaurer la paix et de la faire durée, des Dragonniers ont été crée. Même si le terme le plus approprié serait plutôt « choisi ». Ce sont les Dragons qui choisissent leurs Dragonnier, leur compagnon, leur moitié, leur tout. Etre Dragonniers est bien plus que simplement chevaucher des dragons c'est avoir une connexion avec eux, un lien plus puissant et plus fort que les liens familiaux. Lorsque Dragon et Dragonnier sont réuni ils ne font plus qu'un, se complète l'un l'autre, se protège et surtout, aime l'autre d'un amour profond, plus que fraternelle comme si, l'autre était une partie de nous même.

Elle disait cela les étoiles pleins les yeux et souriait béatement.

-Comment un Dragon peut vouloir protéger un Homme ou un Elfe c'est absurde ! S'époumona Gimli.

-Nous ne parlons pas là du même dragon qui à massacrer votre peuple Gimli, je vous assure que tout les dragons ne sont pas comme Smaug, fit Linnëa.

-Cela est vrai, les dragons sont des êtres dotés d'une très grande sagesse. Smaug n'était emplie que de folie et de soif d'or. On ne peut comparer un quelque lien entre eux, rajouta Gandalf.

-Durant des siècles, les Dragonniers ont régné sur l'Alagaesia tout en l'a protégeant. Mais un jour l'un d'entre eux à vu plus grand. Un jeune homme du nom de Galbatorix tenta d'attaquer un village Urgals en compagnie d'autres Dragonniers. Il fut le seul survivant et perdit son dragon. La folie se mit à le ronger et lorsqu'il supplia les Maîtres Dragonniers de lui confier un autre dragon, il quitta Ellesmera à leurs refus. Mais avant de partir en compagnie de Morzan son plus fidèle serviteur, il déroba un œuf de dragon. Bien plus tard, grâce a de la magie noire de la pire espèce, il fit éclore l'œuf et en devint le dragonnier. Malgré leurs statuts, leur connexion n,'était pas naturelle, elle n'était pas complète. Galbatorix éleva ce dragon autour de la magie noire et très vite, il devint un combattant redoutable.

-Galbatorix à réuni douze autre fidèles et, en comptant Morzan, ils devinrent les Treize Parjures, continua Gandalf.

Linnëa serra les poings aussi forts qu'elle le pouvait.

-C'est alors qu'une grande guerre éclata. Des centaines de Dragonniers furent tués, des villages massacrés, des peuples entiers exterminés par Galbatorix. Il prit le contrôle total de l'Alagaesia et s'autoproclama Empereur. La terreur fut dès lors omniprésente. Le seul peuple qui pu lui résister fut celui des Elfes du Du Weldenvarden. Une barrière de protection avait été mit en place afin de protéger le peuple elfique.

-Les Elfes, fidèles a leur lâcheté, marmonna Gimli dans sa barbe, ce qui lui valut un regard destructeur de Legolas.

-Les nains se sont réfugier au fin fond des Montagnes des Beors pour leur sécurité et seuls les Hommes sont restés sans défense face à l'envahisseur, informa Gandalf.

Legolas ricana.

-Et plus aucun signe de dragon. Ils avaient tous été tués, jusqu'au dernier d'entre eux. Tout cela pour la vanité et la cupidité d'un seul Homme.

Un silence s'installa. Jusqu'au moment ou Frodon prit la parole.

-Et vous Dame Linnëa ? Quel impacte direct cela à eu sur vous ?

Le regard de l'elleth se radouci.

-Mon frère à sauver l'Alagaesia, voilà l'impact que tout cela à eu sur moi. Il fut le premier Dragonnier depuis le début du règne de Galbatorix. Malgré les dangers, malgré la difficulté, il a parcouru l'Alagaesia rejoindre les Vardens, la rébellion puis est aller jusqu'à Ellesmera pour finir sa formation de Dragonnier. Il a combattu Galbatorix lui-même et l'a vaincu. Alors que moi, j'ai cédé avant même de commencer ma bataille.

Son visage se voila tandis qu'elle baissait la tête.

-Je pense que cela suffit pour le moment, il nous faut nous reposer, le Col de Caradhras n'est pas aisé à escalader, il nous faudra ménager nos forces, imposa Gandalf.

Linnëa se releva instantanément avant de se diriger vers sa couche avant de s'y allonger.


End file.
